


Break it Yourself

by PrittlePrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Jungwoo is a wood nymph probably, Just smut, Lucas is a soft baby, Luwoo, M/M, Reunion Fic, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Ten is a ten, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, ends gay, if you were looking for some garbage i just dropped mine off right here, like rainbow, like streetcar, starts smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: While Lucas tours with Wayv and Jungwoo tours with 127, the boys spend several tortuous months apart. They're both eager to reunite and continue exploring their budding relationship when someone sends an "I think I might be in love with you" text that has both of them re-evaluating how honest they're ready to be with one another.But also, its just smut. Here, I left this for you.





	Break it Yourself

Ten’s finger taps softly against his own lips. His eyes are closed and his jaw holds the unmistakable clench of barely-contained lunacy. The recycled air of the cabin presses against his ears as the plane descends and he tries with all his might to ignore the rhythmic jiggling of his seat. He’s patient. His finger taps a steady tempo.

Beside him, fingers white with the grip on his own knees, Lucas is an anxiety-ridden, leg-jiggling mess. His wide-eyed gaze sweeps across the seat-back screen as he browses haphazardly through movies. He puffs out a quiet sigh before he’s pulling a tattered airline catalogue from the seat back and begins noisily thumbing through the pages. His leg-jiggling amps it up a notch and Ten sways minutely in his seat. The clench in his jaw becomes noticeably tighter, and the tempo of his tapping remains forcibly measured if not slightly aggressive.

When finally Lucas has fiddled with the overhead light one too many times, Ten reaches lightening quick and grips Lucas’ thigh with claw-like fingers. The jiggling stops, and Lucas’ surprised shout dies quickly in the pressurized cabin. The person ahead of them pointedly peers back between the two seats and Lucas drops his eyes, cheeks reddened. Ten stares back, over-tired and unimpressed until the stranger faces forward again with a huff.

“We’re landing in ten minutes,” Ten provides helpfully, his tone forced.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Lucas makes an effort to fold his long body into a slightly less mania-induced slouch. It’s hardly effective, given his height, but Ten internally salutes him all the same.

“Why are you so worried? Everything has been going fine between you. So good, in fact that you can’t stop talking about it.” Ten hears the bitchiness in his own voice, but he’s whipped from being awake for nearly 24 hours, much of which has been on an airplane beside a discontent, lovesick man-child. He sees the hurt in Lucas’ eyes, reminds himself that he loves this man like a brother, and promises himself he’ll round out this rigid conversation with a heart-warming lesson that’ll prove the depth of his never-ending love.

Lucas looks down at his phone, which he hasn’t stopped fiddling with the entire time. It’s on airplane mode, and Ten’s caught him just browsing through his open text conversations with Jungwoo; Tumblr, Twitter, Messenger. Lucas’ Photos app had helpfully gathered together some of the best pictures of the two of them and delighted with a catchy romantic guitar in the background as it went through a photo slideshow. Ten had watched, unimpressed several hours earlier as Lucas had replayed it over and over, holding back a grimace. He looks up at Ten now with that same grimace, fighting to hold back tears.

Ten’s whole posture immediately changes.

“Wait, man. Don’t cry!” He places his hand over Lucas’ and immediately the taller man is wringing his small fingers between his own. Ten winces but the concern is still present on his face.

“I fucked up. Maybe.” Lucas is pulling in calm breaths, the tears successfully held at bay. Ten waits patiently for the rest of the story.

“I’ve successfully gone this two months apart from Jungwoo without spilling my guts. We kept it light and breezy. Cute romantic check-ins and the occasional scandalous text. I was in love with him ages before we started to tour separately but we agreed to casual. I thought I could be okay with that. I _was_ okay with that!”  
Ten pats his arm softly as his voice starts to rise, and nods at him to continue at a lower volume.

“I got so excited before we left that I texted him an ‘I love you’! And he didn’t respond back! And then I had to put the phone on airplane mode for us to takeoff and I have no idea how he took it. I _definitely_ fucked up, Ten.”

Ten gives him a dubious frown and glances down at the phone in Lucas’ white knuckled grip.

“Twelve hours on this flight and you’ve been sitting with this the whole time? Stressing, fidgeting, freaking out. We could have talked.”

Lucas gives him a questioning eyebrow and Ten concedes with a sigh.

“Yeah sorry, haven’t been at my most approachable today. Hey, by the way, you know that turning your phone off airplane mode isn’t going to send the plane into a nosedive, right?”

“You don’t _know_ that.” Lucas hisses, lowering his voice and leaning in close. Ten raises an eyebrow and leans back, extracting his fingers from Lucas’.

“Listen. It might be hard to tell right now when you’re in the thick of it, but its clear to the rest of us you are both very in love. And I don’t mean that _you’re_ in love. I mean you’re _both_ in love. Ask anybody. Ask the other members.” Ten leans back in his seat and closes his eyes as the ground slowly and steadily starts to come up on them, the tops of trees sailing past the half-open window.

“You’re such a fucking catch Yuk-hei. Talk to Jungwoo and everything will be fine. This distance has been hard on him too, you know?”

The plane grips the runway and Lucas jolts, leaning back deeply into his seat until the plane slows down. As soon as the plane reaches a normal taxiing speed he’s immediately unlocking his phone and turning off airplane mode.

“Come on, come on…” he grumbles, watching the LTE symbol finally re-appear and his bars fill. A slew of app notifications come through, but his eye is on his messages and there’s... nothing. The tell-tale sound of a hundred seat-belts unlocking doesn’t rouse him as he desperately tries refreshing the app. He turns off his phone and turns it back on again. There’s nothing. Ten sighs at him and reaches over to undo his seat buckle.

“You’ll see him in a couple minutes. He picking us up, remember?”

Lucas hadn’t forgotten. His blood runs cold as he looks at his last text message to Jungwoo: **read**.

“Oh my god he hates me. I ruined it.”

“Fucking calm down.”

Lucas zips his lips and hunches awkwardly while awaiting his chance to stand in the aisle and leave. Ten forges a path. As they’re exiting, the pilot thanks them for flying with their airline and advises them to watch their step as they enter the gangway. Lucas knocks his head off the top of the door instead. Sympathetic, Ten takes Lucas’ carry-on without saying anything, and nudges his teary-eyed band-member up the gangway while ignoring the concerned-looking airline staff.

Ten’s touch is a firm shove, interspersed with a few calming strokes across his shoulder blade.

“Come on. You’re excited to see him, aren’t you? You’ve missed one another.” Lucas nods, pensive. He nearly drops his phone when it buzzes in his hand. He stops stalk-still in front of a line of grumpy people, peering at his phone.

“He texted!”

“Amazing, keep walking.” Ten guides Lucas by the elbow until they’re in the gate and can step aside for the other disgruntled passengers.

“He asked if we landed. He didn’t answer me about the other stuff…”

“Maybe he wants to tell you in person.” He ruffles Lucas’ hair and leaned in with a stern expression.

“Pull it together, Yukhei. You’re gonna go charm the pants off that man.”

Lucas stands up straight, brushing invisible airport lint off his over-sized hoodie and fussing with his hair. Ten is patient for a moment before taking Lucas’ carry-on and beginning the long jaunt through the airport to baggage collection. Lucas hurries to catch up.

Ten ignores the incessant drumming of Lucas’ fingers on the escalator as they descend to the lower floor. Lucas has bitten his lip raw by the time they reach the baggage area. He slows down considerably as his eyes scan the sea of people waiting for their friends and family. Ten brushes past them all in favour of finding their carousel and Lucas stops short, trying to find his beloved.

“I didn’t want you to have to go searching…” Jungwoo’s voice rises softly above the din of people greeting one another in the huge room, and it feels like time slows down as Lucas turns to see his sweet Jungwoo, waiting just outside of the doors. Large circular spectacles perched atop a wind-reddened nose. Black beanie hiding all but a few strands of blond hair. Jungwoo tugs slightly at a massive black scarf wrapped around his neck so Lucas can see his smile. 

“Ah… Jungwoo.” Lucas’ heart feels like its going to thump out of his chest. He wills his face not to heat up as he stares at Jungwoo’s fingertips peeking out of the bottom of his sleeves. Lucas wants to kiss each one individually. He wants with his entire body to reach out for his partner, but thinks better of the cameras and fans waiting nearby. Jungwoo isn’t as shy, and pulls Lucas right into his arms.

“Missed you,” he whispers against the shell of Lucas’ ear and the taller man shivers, tucking his face against Jungwoo’s neck.

“Missed you too, Jungwoo hyung...” Lucas’ voice is deep and choked as he breathes Jungwoo in.

“Let’s get home.”

—-

Lucas tries not to think deeply on the unanswered text message hanging between them on the ride home. It’s easy to ignore with the way Jungwoo’s fingers play at the back of his neck or when Ten recounts lovingly how often Lucas moped about missing Jungwoo _constantly_. Jungwoo’s cheeks heat at that and he kneads lovingly at the knots at the back of Lucas’ neck until Lucas tilts his head forward with a sigh.

Ten rolls his eyes at them but goes back to fooling around on his phone as the city streams past them. Lucas lets Jungwoo’s fingers lull him into a light doze and he doesn’t know how much time has passed when he’s being gently rocked awake and the light of the dorms illuminates that they’re parked and ready to bring their bags in.

“You’re exhausted,” Jungwoo comments softly, pushing hair back off Lucas’ forehead.

“Just jet lagged,” Lucas responds, offering a wide smile as he helps Jungwoo out onto the pavement.

They’re quiet as they collect their bags and wait for the elevator, the whole group ready to crawl into bed and rest before their schedules catch up with them once again. Ten bids them adieu a couple floors up and then they’re alone in the elevator, heading to one of the temporary dorm apartments- used when the idols are returning only for a short time. Lucas is rooming alone- technically Jungwoo is bunked up with the rest of the 127 boys in a full-sized dorm in a different building on the quad.

“Thanks for walking me to my room,” Lucas murmurs quietly into the other boy’s soft hair. Jungwoo only hums in response, turning bodily into him until they reach Lucas’ floor and have to step out. Lucas feels it more now than on the way back- that nervousness again. They haven't talked about it yet and he starts to wonder if Jungwoo is only helping him with his bags so he can carefully break the news to him while it’s just the two of them alone. Even Jungwoo’s warm palm between his shoulder blades as Lucas fumbles with the room key doesn’t fully put him at ease.

Finally he manages to push the door open, and ease his luggage through, turning back to take his carry-on from Jungwoo, who’s poised nervously on the threshold.

“Can I come in?” He asks, and it’s unlike him to ask at all. They’ve been a little weird with each other in the few minutes since they stepped onto the elevator. Lucas feels his heart seize a little as he nods enthusiastically.

“Of course, please.” And he's taking the bag from Jungwoo’s hand and tugging him gently into the dimly lit hallway that accounts for his foyer. He has only a moment to consider what the rest of the apartment might look like before Jungwoo is taking his hands in his own, and meeting his eyes with an earnest expression. Lucas’ brows knit as he grits his teeth and looks down- it’s happening, he’s sure. Jungwoo wants to let him down gently.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” He rushes to fill the silence, eager to get ahead of whatever is happening. Jungwoo squeezes his hands to get Lucas to look at him.

“What?” He asks softly, dipping his head to better meet Lucas’ eyes.

“When I sent that message- did I fuck up? Did I ruin this?” And that's when he sees a sort of sad smile split Jungwoo’s face, and he's being tugged closer until their foreheads meet. Jungwoo releases his hands so he can instead hang them loosely around Lucas’ waist.

“If I didn’t love you too…” Jungwoo starts, voice low between them, and Lucas tenses, “would I do this?” And he dips his head further to press a slow kiss to the corner of Lucas’ pouted lips. Lucas’ lips part slightly on a soft gasp. 

“Or this?” Jungwoo murmurs, pulling Lucas’ bottom lip between his teeth before swiping his tongue across the reddened flesh in apology. Lucas whines softly between them, hands coming up to rest heavy on Jungwoo’s waist.

“I was worried- you didn’t respond.” Lucas tilts his head back as Jungwoo starts to work slow open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. He pauses briefly, leaning against Lucas fully as though in thought. His fingers trace soft patterns along Lucas’ waist just under the hem of his shirt.

“I absolutely should have told you first.” Jungwoo whispers it, leaning back just enough to meet Lucas’ gaze with a serious expression. “I didn’t want to presume.”

Now it’s Lucas who’s crowding his space, walking Jungwoo back the one step until his back hits the hallway wall. Lucas presses against him bodily, knocking their foreheads together again lightly.

“You can always presume with me,” he murmurs, one long-fingered hand sliding up Jungwoo’s chest to tug at his ridiculous winter scarf and thumb along his jaw. He pushes back the long scarf and the parted coat and his palm is hot on Jungwoo’s neck. Jungwoo shivers against him.

“Fuck… _kiss me_ Yukhei-“ he hisses before Lucas is pressing plush lips to his own, rocking his hips forward until Jungwoo is groaning into the kiss. Lucas tilts Jungwoo’s head with a thumb firm on his jaw before prying his lips with his tongue, searching out Jungwoo’s own. Their hips rock subtly as they taste one another, kissing deeply and unhurried. 

Want and arousal zing through him, raising the hairs on the back of Lucas’ neck as Jungwoo’s body responds to him, rocking to fit against his own perfectly. Jungwoo's waist fits perfectly in his hands, and he can’t help but tug his shirt out of his trousers so he can press his hands to the heated skin there.

Jungwoo can’t seem to find a place for his hands to settle so he settles for running his fingers under the waistband of Lucas’ sweatpants. The response is instantaneous, and Lucas wraps a firm arm behind Jungwoo’s waist to pull them closer and their interested cocks manage to find each other through the layers.

Jungwoo whines into Lucas’ mouth, and shudders when Lucas swipes against his tongue with his own before nibbling at his lip.

“Fuck, missed you so bad. Can you feel how badly I missed you, baby?” Lucas voice tickles the shell of his ear and Jungwoo rocks against him with a sigh, hanging onto him with an arm draped loosely around his neck and the other tightly gripping Lucas’ hip.

“I want you so bad. I’ve been thinking about things we… haven’t done yet. I’ve been thinking about it every day.” Lucas slows the movement of his hips to an aggravatingly slow grind, tilting away from Jungwoo enough to catch his eye.

“Have you?” Lucas wonders back, breathless. Jungwoo chases his lips as he pulls away and whines as Lucas drags a hand down to cup him through his pants.

“What have you been thinking of, hmm?” Even through the layers, Jungwoo’s cock is heavy in his palm, and Jungwoo bucks into his grip with a hiss.

“Wanted you inside me…” Lucas’ breath catches at that. He’s always loved how direct Jungwoo can be when they’re together. He pops the button on Jungwoo’s slacks with nimble fingers and dips his hand inside as Jungwoo continues.

“I- ahhh…. I practiced… with my fingers.” Lucas grips him now, pushing the hem of his pants and shorts down far enough that Jungwoo can rock into his fist. He moans softly into Lucas’ mouth as he’s swept up in another deep kiss. Lucas is breathless when he pulls back, and leans back enough that he can watch the glistening tip of Jungwoo’s hardness disappear and reappear between his fingers. His thumb rubs slow circles under the sensitive head and Jungwoo’s head connects solidly with the wall as he throws it back.

He groans in minute pain and Lucas soothes him with soft kisses to his neck as his hand slows between them.

“Baby…” Lucas coos as Jungwoo’s hips rock up to meet him. Lucas’ brows are knit in concern but Jungwoo presses a kiss there. His gasp lands in Lucas’s hair as long fingers twist along his cock on the upstroke.

“Today…” Jungwoo huffs out, his own fingers starting to pluck at the tie on Lucas’s sweatpants. “I practiced _today_ …. please I want you… _please_ …” Lucas feels the vibrations as he kisses along the pale column on Jungwoo’s throat, whining himself as Jungwoo gets his hand around him.

" _Fuck, woo_..."

“So big…. ahhh I missed this. I missed touching you.” His fingers explore Lucas’ cock like it’s the first time and Lucas groans as he looks down to watch.

“Fuck, baby… that is so insanely hot I might melt into a puddle right here…” they rock into each’s others grip, their breaths mingling between them until Jungwoo is tilting his head back again to nip and bite at Lucas’ lips.

“I hate we were apart for so long. I love you. I wanted to tell you,” he murmurs between their kisses and Lucas groans, his skin feeling inexplicably tighter and hot as he throbs in Jungwoo’s fingers.

“I missed you every day. I was horrible to be around. I cried constantly.” Lucas kisses his forehead at that.

“I love you. Fuck, I love you too.” And then he’s hesitantly stepping back, pulling from Jungwoo’s grip while his lips chase him again.

“I want to look at you…” he murmurs, gripping himself loosely with one hand. Jungwoo covers himself slightly, hands wringing one another to hide his cock but it’s hard with the red blush visible from his neck down the opened collar of his shirt. His waist and hips are visibly flushed under wrinkled, half-removed trousers.

“Don’t hide, let me see you.” Lucas pushes at his hand slightly, and Jungwoo lifts his arms to his chest, tugging up his shirt to expose his torso and leaking red cock between wrinkled slacks. The waistband of his underwear supports his testicles, red and pulled tight to his body. Lucas feels his mouth fill with saliva.

He’s silent as he helps Jungwoo push up and eventually discard his coat and his shirt. His chest is mottled with a red flush that travels all the way to his navel. Lucas drops to his knees and immediately places his lips there, sucking softly at Jungwoo’s waist while his fingers rub lightly over a pink nipple until it’s attentive.

“Yukhei…” Jungwoo moans when Lucas licks calmly at the head of his cock, reacquainting himself with the taste.

“Will you fuck me?” Jungwoo looks down at him, peering with blown pupils and flushed cheeks through his foggy glasses. Lucas groans at the needy whine in his voice and stares back as he takes more of Jungwoo into his mouth, fingers kneading and pressing wherever they can reach. 

His fingers slide along the inside of one creamy thigh, palm hot on jungwoos’s skin until he’s slipping them higher up, behind Jungwoo’s balls and dancing over his perineum. Jungwoo gasps when two fingers slide over his hole, circling it, and Lucas groans back when he finds Jungwoo slick and plaint, ready for him. The vibrations travel up Jungwoo’s cock and he bucks shallowly, unable to control himself. Lucas pulls off, swiping at the string of saliva that connects them with his free hand.

“Jungwoo, Jesus Christ…” he stares up as Jungwoo’s heated face while he circles with two fingers before pressing in shallowly.

“Baby, you weren’t kidding. Are you sure you're ready for this?” Even as he says it, he’s pushing in fully with one finger, all the way to the last knuckle and the way Jungwoo lifts his hips to get him as deep as possible is intoxicating. Lucas watches him shiver with just the one finger rocking slightly into him, and melts at the sight.

Slender fingers find their way into Lucas’s hair and push it back from his face.

“I want this.” Jungwoo finally answers, pushing at Lucas’ plush lips until Lucas sucks his thumb into his mouth to tease while he’s breached again with two fingers. Jugwoos’s brows crease as he sucks in a breath.

“Your fingers are bigger than mine…” he murmurs, fingers tangling in Lucas’ hair. “Longer than mine… deeper than I can reach.” 

Lucas immediately takes advantage of this to crook his fingers and press inside. The way Jungwoo’s body twists and becomes tight against him tells him he’s got what he’s looking for.

“Baby…” Lucas lets Jungwoo’s thumb slip from his lips. “Can I get you on the bed? I want to see what you’ve prepared for me while I’ve been away.” 

Jungwoo is immediately extricating himself with a flushed face while Lucas wipes slick fingers along his own thigh before standing up. He pries Jungwoo’s lips once again with a hot tongue as he walks them further into the apartment. It’s hard with their pants loose around their waist, but finally Jungwoo’s knees hit the bed and he lets himself fall back, stretching his arms above the fan of his hair as he watches Lucas through lidded eyes.

Lucas doesn’t waste time. He rids both of them of their pants before flipping Jungwoo onto his stomach and pulling him up by his hips. The glasses tip off Jungwoo's face and he scrambles to try and right them on his nose. His voice catches on a surprised wail as Lucas presses the flat of his tongue hot against Jungwoos’s perineum and starts to press upwards He pushes his cheeks apart eagerly and Jungwoo is bucking back, trying to meet him as he dips his tongue just inside the right ring of muscle. 

“Lucas, at this rate you’ll make me come all over the place before you even get inside me… “ Jungwoo’s voice is tight, Lucas can hear it, and so he pulls back to instead press back in with his fingers. Jungwoo’s head drops between his shoulder blades as Lucas immediately slides home with two fingers, scissoring them on the way out.

“Baby you have no idea how hot you are like this. I’ve been barely holding it together since I felt how wet you are for me.” Lucas’s voice is a breathless growl against the back of his neck and Jungwoo bucks against him again, choking back a gasp as Lucas pushes in with three fingers.

“I’m ready… please Yukhei.” Jungwoo’s voice is needy and high as he tries to fuck himself back on Lucas’s fingers. It’s tight. Lucas can tell. There’s barely any give for him to move his fingers at all, despite whatever preparation Jungwoo had done.

“Baby I’m going to need more lube if you want me inside of you. I don’t want to hurt you.” He pulls his fingers out and circles Jungwoo’s rim, running his free hand up the expense of his back to tangle in his hair.

“Back pocket,” Jungwoo murmurs as he turns to try and catch Lucas’ fingers between his lips.

Lucas leans away only long enough to discover their discarded clothing and find the one thin packet of medical grade lubricant Jungwoo had tucked into his back pocket.

“I don’t know where you got this but I hope you have more. I don’t know if this will be enough.” Jungwoo’s sits up slightly so he can turn over his shoulder to watch as Lucas tears into the package, upending it into his open palm before spreading it over his cock.

“That’s all I have so you have to make it laaa-last ahhh _Yukheiii_!” His voices breaks as Lucas pushes as much of the remaining lubricant from his fingers inside of Jungwoo, whose hole grips him and pulls a groan from Lucas’ throat.

He pulls back and wipes his slick fingers on the bedspread, pushing at Jungwoo’s back until he’s pressed fully into the covers with only his ass in the air. Lucas presses hot fingers to his inner thighs and nudges them apart and Jungwoo moans lowly when he feels Lucas gripping his cock and running the tip over the slick along his ass. He rocks like that for a moment, only barely putting any pressure against him. His cock catches on Jungwoo’s rim and his voice is a needy whine as he pushes back in an attempt to get Lucas inside of him.

“Come on… don’t tease me.” Jungwoo looks over his shoulder at him.

“Is this how you want it?” Lucas murmurs, running his hands reverently over Jungwoo’s ass cheeks, appreciating each one in turn as he grips and kneads them, pulling them apart and rutting against Jungwoo’s tensing hole. Jungwoo whines, pushing back to try and catch Lucas’ cock against his rim again.

“Fuck me please, Yukheiiii-“ And his voice catches on a sob as Lucas leans over him, pushing only slightly with the weight of his body until his cockhead slips inside. He has to pause immediately, the feeling of the other man gripping him and pulling him in sending him hurdling dangerously close to his orgasm. He stills, kneading soothing circles into Jungwoo’s lower back when he notices a similar struggle. 

“Okay, baby? Want to take a minute?” He knows he sure as fuck needs to. Jungwoo groans lowly beneath him, his head tucked to his chest and hiding in the bedspread.

“Talk to me baby, I need to know you’re not in any pain.” Lucas presses kisses to each knob of his spine, and his hair tickles along Jungwoo’s back. The shorter boy gives a shaky sigh.

“Feels bigger than I expected…” he mumbles, experimentally rocking his hips ever so slightly from left to right. Seemingly satisfied, he presses back and Lucas’ cock slips further in. They both hiss and Lucas’s grip becomes bruising on Jungwoo’s hip.

“Baby, fuck, you are so tight. So fucking tight. Let’s just wait a second okay?” And Jungwoo’s eyes water from the persistent ache he feels spreading through to his thighs, but then he’s nudging further back and Lucas is catching him again with a firm hand on one ass cheek, gripping him and holding him still.

“Jungwoo…” his voice is a warning, but there’s a pause and Jungwoo knows, can feel the way Lucas is pulling his ass cheek to one side so he can see the way Jungwoo’s hole is gripping him.

“Look…” Jungwoo echoes back at him from earlier. “Can you feel how much I missed _you?_ ”

Lucas curses, running his thumb along where his cock is squeezed by Jungwoo’s hole. It’s so tight he can’t even press a finger alongside. Jungwoo groans at the attention. When he feels the man beneath him start to wriggle again, impatient, Lucas inches himself the rest of the way in until he bottoms out.

Jungwoo doesn’t have anymore snarky remarks for him, just the soft sigh he presses into their twined fingers when Lucas’ hand seeks out his own.

“Yukhei, fuck me…” Jungwoo pleads, squeezing slightly until Lucas gasps and grips Jungwoo’s hip hard. He’ll be littered with fingerprint-sized bruises in the morning. 

He pulls out slowly, unable to do anything but watch as his cock reappears, watch as Jungwoo’s hole tries to pull him back in. And then he’s rocking forward slowly, sees the slight resistance as Jungwoo’s hole struggles to open around him. The grip is insanely tight and Lucas drops his forehead to Jungwoo’s back, kneading his hips and thighs as he starts a slow rock. 

“Is this alright?” He murmurs, trailing his lips up until he’s sucking with bruised lips behind Jungwoo’s ears.

“ _Yukhei_ -“ Jungwoo’s voice is a drawn-out warble as Lucas bottoms out again. “M’so full… please, more-“ And he hisses in a breath as Lucas presses in again, hips catching his on a snap. Rocking, Lucas trails his fingers up Jungwoo’s back to skim along the few freckles scattered there, before pushing into his hair and then settling on his shoulder. He presses open-mouthed kisses to Jungwoo’s jaw as he draws them both upright, his right hand tight on Jungwoo’s waist to hold him close.

“Lean against me,” Lucas murmurs as he pulls Jungwoo tight to his chest and lets his hands travel down his torso, catching on his abs before he gives Jungwoo’s cock a few tight tugs. Jungwoo tilts his head to meet him in an urgent kiss, and his sighs as Lucas begins to work a fist over him send goosebumps along Lucas’ arms. 

Again Lucas begins to rock against him and the new angle pulls a wail from the shorter of the two. Tears immediately spring to Jungwoo’s eyes as Lucas cock drags heavy over his prostate. His cock weeps in Lucas’ fist. 

“Fuck you’re still so tight. Baby you feel so good-“ he grips Jungwoo with an arm across his chest and picks up his pace. “Jungwoo-ah, do I make you feel good?” 

Head thrown back as Lucas’s hand slides across his throat, Jungwoo stops being able to meet his pace. His response is only an endless bretahy whine that catches with each snap of Lucas' hips. He reaches up to twine his fingers in Lucas’ hair as he rocks back in an attempt to meet the insistent grind of Lucas inside him. 

“Will you come inside of me?” He groans when he feels Lucas throb inside him, feels his cock stiffen with his impending orgasm. “Please come inside… it’d make me feel so good.”

Lucas’ breath comes in hard pants against Jungwoo’s hair as he twists his palm right around Jungwoo’s twitching cock, slick with pre-come and angry-red. His hips starts to falter each time he bottoms out. The grip of Jungwoo’s hole each thrust has him spiraling closer and he groans at the shorter man's words, forcing himself to a slower pace to try and last a bit longer.

“You’ll kill me with the way you’re talking…” Lucas' voice is a huffed growl in Jungwoo’s ear and Jungwoo keens at the thick slide of Lucas inside him, cock heavy and tight as Lucas tries to hold back his orgasm. Lucas’ fingers work him expertly and Jungwoo whimpers when he feels Lucas' free hand settle at his throat, loosely circling above his clavicle and then he’s spiralling. 

His cock weeps between Lucas’ fingers as he comes, dribbling thickly and easing the slide as Lucas keeps working him, milking him through each crest of his orgasm. Watching Jungwoo come is captivating. Lucas tattoos the image to the inside of his mind as Jungwoo freezes and twists against him, tense and struggling to catch his breath. Lucas feels tears spring to his eyes as Jungwoo clenches around his cock. He fights to continue thrusting into the impossibly tight heat, and each time he bottoms out he pulls a new wail from Jungwoo as he starts to grow soft in Lucas hands.

“Love you-“ Lucas presses to his temple as he rocks into Jungwoo’s tight heat, pushing him gently back into the mattress as he chases his own orgasm.

“Come inside me, Yukhei…” Jungwoo groans, looking over his shoulder with dark eyes as he plays with his softening cock between his legs. Lucas’s breath catches in his chest at the sight and goosebumps break out along his shoulders as his arousal coils deep in his stomach before eventually snapping.

“ _Fuck_ \- “ he shudders, thrusting deep as his cock twitches. Jungwoo groans openly, spreading his thighs wider as he feels each throb of Lucas’s cock deep inside him. Lucas rocks again, his hands tight around Jungwoo’s waist as he releases, his come beading along Jungwoo’s rim before dribbling down along his inner thigh. 

“ _Yesss_ \- I love the feeling of your come in me.” Jungwoo moans as he feels Lucas’s come easing the slide between them. Lucas drops his head to Jungwoo’s shoulder, shuddering, desperately trying to catch his breath as the two of them continue to gently rocktogether. 

Eventually, Lucas stills, shivering as he drapes himself along Jungwoo’s back. He peppers kisses along each freckle he finds as he pulls himself up to his full height. He holds his cock as he pulls out of Jungwoo’s gripping heat and they both whine at the loss, Lucas' face still flushed from exertion. It’s only a second before Lucas’ come gathers at Jungwoo’s entrance and Lucas is hurriedly catching it with his fingers before trying to push it back inside. Jungwoo whines openly likes he’s ready for round two, and Lucas laughs softly as he fingers him gently with two fingers.

“That was intense,” he murmurs as he kisses along Jungwoo’s lower back. “Let me get something to clean you up…” he removes his fingers, and there’s nothing to stop his hot come dripping out of Jungwoo’s hole. Jungwoo looks over his shoulder before turning onto his side, lifting one thigh to his chest so he can pull at one of his ass cheeks. He swipes his own fingers through the mess, gazing up at Lucas with a flushed face and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead.

“You came so much…” 

Face hot with embarrassment, Lucas drops over him, fingers finding the ticklish spots behind Jungwoo’s knees.

“If you keep talking like that we’ll never get out of this bed and it’s already quite a mess. I have to sleep here, you know?” He’s grinning down at a struggling Jungwoo, who catches him with his ankles locked behind his back. The shorter man reaches up with two arms and Lucas gladly settles into his embrace, pressing lazy kisses to the side of his mouth and his jaw before snuggling into his neck.

“The mess can wait a bit,” Jungwoo comments, nails dragging nonsensical designs into Lucas' back. Lucas hears the grin in his voice.

“Just stay with me. Tell me you love me again.” Lucas loves the pouty tone in Jungwoo’s voice.

He sits up a bit so he can push the hair off Jungwoo’s forehead, smiling into the kiss he lands on bruised lips.

“I love you so much I’d anxiously text it to you moments before getting on a 12 hour flight with no way to confirm if you feel the same way and truly testing the patience of our mutual friend Ten… _again_.” 

Jungwoo laughs and presses their foreheads together, twining his arms around Lucas’ neck.

“You know turning off airplane mode won’t send the plane spiraling, right?”

Lucas rolls off of him with a dramatic groan.

“Oh my god. You guys don’t _know_ that!”

**Author's Note:**

> None of us know, Lucas. None of us know.
> 
> I wrote this extremely fast, and its unbeta'd. Despite it all, if you liked it I hope you'll encourage me with a kudos, bookmark or comment! You can also find me on twitter @prittleceebs
> 
> Thank you to my wife, who encourages me to just keep writing garbage <3


End file.
